A Prank Gone Wrong
by kawaii-konnichiwa
Summary: An accident by Remus and Sirius changes James into a 5 year old child. But will this be the oppurtunity for James to get into Lily's heart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My third Lily/James story! The idea sadly enough struck me while I was swimming in my pool. I am completely obsessed with chibi people! Scary I know. Well enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.

_**Chapter 1**_

"This is absolutely brilliant padfoot!" James Potter exclaimed looking at their newly made masterpiece.

"I know" Sirius Black said with a smirk.

Their masterpiece was of course a potion. But it wasn't any potion; it was the potion that would bring complete chaos on the Slytherins, mainly Snape.

"Shouldn't we test it first" Remus Lupin said worriedly. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Even better Moony" Sirius said with a grin. "But if it makes you feel better, we can test it on Wormtail here".

At this suggestion Peter looked frightened and started backing away.

James laughed. "Don't worry Wormtail; I won't let the big bad Padfoot get you".

"Thanks?" Peter said uncertainly.

Remus looked at the clock. "Well if we're done here we'd better head down to dinner."

"Yeah I'm starving" Sirius said bouncing towards the general direction of the door but misjudged and ended up crashing into the doorframe.

"You're _always_ hungry Padfoot" James remarked dryly stepping over him.

"Well you could at least help me up" Sirius said from the floor pouting.

"What if no one wanted to" Remus said with a devious smirk.

"Hey! If you _must_ know, everyone loves me."

"Everyone except us" James said sidestepping a punch that was aimed at him.

"You guys wound me" Sirius said dramatically pretending to wipe away a tear.

"If you children are done being immature lets go. I'm getting hungry" Remus said amused.

"Well adults are overrated anyway" James said.

The Marauders went down to dinner in high spirits thinking of their prank that would be carried out the next day. Upon arriving at the Gryffindor table, they sat in their corner and talked quietly among themselves.

* * *

"They're planning something" Lily said to her best friend Arabella suspiciously. "For once they're making an effort to keep their voices at a normal level. That's something to be afraid of. The heartless bastards are probably planning to prank the poor Slytherins again."

"Oh come on Lily" jumped in her other friend Sapphire. "You know you love those pranks."

"No!" Lily said scowling. "They're stupid and childish and a big waste of time."

"Don't be such a spoil sport" Arabella said playfully. "I see you smile every time one of those pranks is played."

"Well they might just be a _little_ amusing" Lily admitted.

"Admitting is the first step to accepting" Sapphire said joyfully swinging an arm over Lily's shoulders. "Now let's forget about the Marauders and enjoy our dinner now shall we?"

* * *

Meanwhile our favorite characters were putting the final touches on their prank.

"How are we going to get the potion in their goblets?" Peter asked confused.

Remus sighed annoyed. "We already answered this question Peter" he said patiently. "The house elves are going to help us.

"Oh" Peter said. "I get it."

"Finally" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Now should we do a test run first?" James asked.

"I guess if we have to we could do one on Snivellus and give him a double dose. I can just imagine his face when he could o nothing but walk upside down" Sirius said gleefully.

Remus chuckled. "Alright then, we'll test it on him tomorrow after lunch. Now come on, the Great Hall is almost empty."

They all went to bed that night with sweet dreams of the chaos that tomorrow would bring.

* * *

James woke up that morning to the birds chirping outside. Casually he stretched and put his glasses on bringing the world into focus. Opening the bed hangings, he spotted Remus sitting on his bed reading a book. Catching his eye James nodded towards Sirius who was still fast asleep. Remus smirked and picked up his wand off the table.

"On three" James whispered. "one…two…three!"

James and Remus pointed their wands at Sirius sending frigid water at him from two directions. Sirius immediately shot up out of bed sputtering only to find James and Remus rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"Oh you think that's funny now do you?" Sirius growled. Then he grinned and pounced on them. The end was a tangled heap of arms and legs on the floor.

"Ow" Remus groaned. "Padfoot get your elbow out of my stomach!"

"Oops sorry Moony" Sirius said not sounding sorry at all. "It serves you right for drenching me so early in the morning!"

"Be happy that we didn't banish you into the lake" James grunted shoving both Sirius and Remus off him.

"Now I'm going to go take a shower" Remus said.

"You do that" Sirius said still grumpy.

Around eight, Sirius, Remus, and James finally managed to make it down to breakfast. They had been completely unsuccessful in waking Peter even though they had tried everything from water to yelling in his ear. After about ten minutes they gave up and decided to leave without him.

"Today is the big day" Sirius said cheerfully.

"Why?" A voice said from behind. " I wasn't aware that there was anything special today."

They whirled around to see Lily and her two friends.

"Hi Lily!" Potter said lighting up.

Lily ignored him and regarded them coolly. "You know, it is my job as a prefect to stop anything against the rules don't you?" she said looking pointedly at Remus making him uncomfortable.

"Oh I assure you Lily flower that it isn't anything out of the ordinary" Sirius said mischievously.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Lily muttered watching them walk away.

"How bad could it be?" Arabella said.

"Knowing the Marauders very bad" Sapphire remarked.

"Sapphire! You're not helping!"

"Oops?" she said shrugging her shoulders. "Well don't stew over it Lily. You know that they'll go through with the prank anyway."

"I know" Lily muttered. "Anyway forget about them lets go to breakfast."

Breakfast passed quickly as well as the morning classes and no sign of a prank. Finally lunch came around.

Lily glanced over at the corner and sure enough, the Marauders were there looking excited and James wasn't present. However lunch ended peacefully.

As soon as lunch ended the two boys minus Peter (he had toask Professor Sinistra a question)sprinted up to the dormitories excited on doing a test run on Snape. Sirius had just added a drop of the potion into a bottle of butterbeer to give to Snape when the door burst open and James came in.

"Hey Prongs where were you?"

"I wasn't really hungry so I went out to fly for a bit. Hey is that butterbeer?" James said spotting the bottle.

"Yeah its for…" Remus started but was cut off.

"Oh good I'm famished" James said picking up the bottle.

Sirius looked horrified. "Wait Prongs…"

But it was too late. James had already downed the bottle. For a few seconds nothing had happened and Sirius and Remus thought that the potion didn't work; but then they watched in horror as James started to shrink.

When he finally stopped, they saw a boy about three and a half feet tall.

"Hello" said the mini-James brightly. "My name is James Potter and I'm five years old."

Remus nearly fainted. "Sirius! What did you do! The potion wasn't supposed to do that!"

"I know!" Sirius said also panicking. "Hold on I'll check the book."

In his haste to grab the book off the table Sirius sent a lamp crashing to the floor.

"What was that noise up there?" came Lily's voice from below.

This sent Sirius and Remus into another fit of panic.

"We can't let her find out!" Sirius hissed. "Find a hiding place!"

Remus just managed to shove James behind him when the door opened and Lily walked in. "What's going on here?" she asked instantly suspicious when she saw the panic written all over their faces.

"Um nothing, nothing. Why would we do anything?" Remus said innocently.

"Exactly" Sirius conformed. "So you could leave now." He walked towards her intent on ushering her out the door.

"Wait, what are you hiding?" Lily asked trying to look around Sirius' large frame.

Then a little boy no older then five with large hazel eyes and messy black hair popped out from behind Remus.

"Hi! My name is James Potter. What's yours?" he asked innocently.

* * *

A/N: How do you like the ending? Doesn't James sound so cute! What do you think Lily's reaction will be? Don't forget to drop a review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow…people seem to like chibi James so much that I might have to start making pushies

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot; and mini-James

* * *

**Thank you:**

Holly-Short-Evans: thank you. I thought so too

Liz the Laugh: thanks. I hope it will be.

Miss Myrtle360: I don't read much manga but my fave would have to be DN Angel. This takes place in 6th year. And yes a chibi James is adorable!

Ihateharryandhermioneshippers: here's your update! Glad you like it. And I agree, Harry and Hermione together is horrible!

PickinWildFlowers: James would sound _much_ cuter than Alvin the chipmunk

lesley anne: You were right about Lily getting all jittery. But who could resist a chibi James?

strwbrrydaquiri: I'm glad that you liked the first chapter. Hope that you enjoy this one too!

HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle: Sorry, but chibi James is mine! Hope that you enjoy this chapter too!

singdownthemoonHorselver: Thank you. Glad you liked the first chapter!

sarah k: Yes James it cute. And the prank was meant to not let the Slytherins do anything but walk upside down. I think I mentioned it somewhere…not positive though.

a thousand pieces: I feel honored! Hope that this update saved your sanity!

Chrissy8887779999: Yeah, I love chibi stories too. That's why I decided to write one!

Procrastinator-starting2moro: My mini James! Here's your update. Enjoy!

ME: lol. Glad that you love chibi James so much.

vickiicky: Yeah I have a 5-year old brother too. Sadly I didn't think of having James mess up words. However I don't think that I'll be doing it much cause it's just too much work and I'm lazy. Glad you like the story!

silverpheonix2: Here's a new chapter! Yes chibi James is cute.

Remus'Fiance: Here's an update. This means that I won't die right? And thank you for being my first reviewer!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Lily stared at James horrified. "What did you do to him?" she snarled rounding up Remus and Sirius.

"I didn't know that you cared" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Lily glared.

"Ok, ok! Don't kill me!" Sirius yelped holding up his hands. "You see…it's kind of a funny story." Here Sirius laughed nervously. "_Much _too long to tell now."

"Oh we have _plenty _of time" Lily growled menacingly. Remus took a couple of steps back slightly intimated.

"Well you see…" Sirius took a deep breath.

"WeweremakingapotiontopranktheSlytherinsandJamesdranksomeofitbyaccidentand…we did something wrong" Sirius finished lamely.

"You mean _you_ did something wrong" Remus muttered from behind him.

"What! Oh wait, forget it" Lily sighed looking at the boy who was 16 ten minutes ago. "Just give me the stupid potions book."

Sirius handed it over cautiously.

Lily flipped to the correct page in the book and skimmed the information. Then her eyes widened and the color began to leave her face.

"Black, did you add **_exactly_** 2 grams of beetle eyes?" Lily asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Well" Sirius wrinkled his brow trying to remember, "I might have gone just a _little_ over."

"You **idiot**!" Lily shrieked smacking Sirius hard with the heavy book.

"Hey no need to get violent now" Remus, who had been silent until now, cautioned.

"Of course there's no need to get violent" Lily growled, trying to hit Sirius again. "If you had bothered to read the fine print like you're supposed to, you would have seen the warning to be very precise or the potion will cause the drinker to become younger!"

"But I didn't know that!" Sirius yelped while still trying to dodge the book, which by the way, was surprisingly painful.

"Um, excuse me" A five year old James Potter said tugging on the end of Lily's shirt. "My mummy said that violence is never the answer" he said in a scolding tone.

Lily looked down into those wide, innocent hazel eyes and instantly melted.

"Of course it isn't!" Lily said with a smile. Then giving into her urge she knelt down to his eye level. "You are so cute!" Lily practically squealed pinching his cheeks.

Behind her Sirius and Remus sweatdropped. One minute Lily was screaming bloody murder and then she was turning into a mushy pile of goo? Over _James_ no less. That girl was mental.

"Anyway" Lily said regaining her composure, "we have to go to Dumbledore."

"Who's Dom-Dem-Dimblebore?" James asked, not quite used to big words yet.

"It's Dumbledore sweetie and he's the headmaster of Hogwarts" Lily said absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah." Then something clicked in the 5 year-olds head. "How come I'm not at home anyway?"

For a moment Lily, Sirius, and Remus looked panicked. Then they smoothened over their features quickly when they saw James' suspicious gaze.

"That will be explained when we get to the headmasters office" Remus said smoothly. "Now let's go."

The trio plus James hurried down the stairs checking if the coast was clear before heading out the portrait hole.

The hallways were surprisingly empty on the way to Dumbledore's office. _Oh yeah…its dinnertime now_ Lily realized. Almost right on cue Sirius whined "hurry up! I'm _starving!_"

At that Remus gave him a piercing gaze which shut Sirius up. One irritated werewolf was _not_ something that was to be messed with. James followed surprisingly quiet taking in everything as they passed by.

Finally after what seemed like forever to Lily, they reached the stone gargoyle.

"Licorice"

The gargoyle didn't budge an inch.

"Er…" Lily looked nervously at the other three. Then the random guessing of candy began.

"Lemon drops!"

"Cockroach clusters!"

"Mints!"

"Snickers!" Lily said in an act of desperation.

When Remus, Sirius, and James looked at her strangely she defended, "It's a muggle candy!"

"Ah Miss Evans, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin" A voice came from behind.

They whirled around to see Dumbledore himself.

"What do we have here?" He asked curiously looking at James through his crescent moon spectacles.

"Well you see sir" Sirius started nervously. "There was an accident."

"Why don't we talk in my office then" Dumbledore said not at all phased by a 5-year old James.

"Almonds" he said to the gargoyle. They all watched amazed as it sprung to the side. Then the four of them followed Dumbledore up the spiral staircase into the tastefully decorated office.

Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and motions for the others to sit in the four armchairs which had magically appeared. Lily had to lift James into the chair as he was having difficulty in his shortened state.

"Now let's hear an explanation shall we?" Dumbledore folded his hands under his chin, eyes twinkling, waiting for an answer.

Sirius and Remus looked at James nervously and started their tale. At the end Dumbledore nodded gravely. "There doesn't seem to be any immediate solution to this. All we can do is hope that the potion will wear off within a week or two."

"What should we do with James in the mean time professor?" Remus asked, watching James play with Fawkes.

Dumbledore looked at the 5 year-old thoughtfully. "If you don't mind Miss Evans, I would like you to take care of him until he returns to normal."

Shocked looks met his statement. "B-but professor, why me? Why not Black and Remus?" Lily stuttered.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled amused. "With all due respect I don't think that that's the best course of action. I'm sure you understand."

Lily could do nothing but nod dumbly.

"Hey mister." Everyone turned to look at James who looked vaguely annoyed. "You never explained how I got to Hogwarts."

"Ah yes. I had almost forgotten" Dumbledore said with a smile. "Your parents decided that it would be a treat for you to stay at Hogwarts for a week or two."

James wasn't convinced but he had no reason not to trust the headmaster so he nodded hesitantly.

Dumbledore clasped his hands together. "Now it seems that we're done here."

"Wait professor. Should Potter sleep in my dorm or in the boys dorm?"

"Well I see no problem with Mr. Potter staying in your dorm Miss Evans. It will certainly make your job easier."

Lily nodded, still not looking quite sure that this arrangement would work out. Then she, Remus, and Sirius got up to leave.

"James come on!"

James pouted. "But I wanna play with him!" he cried pointing to the Phoenix.

"You can play another day." Likely said tugging on the little boy's hand. "Now stop torturing the poor thing and lets go." Seeing his forlorn look she added "And I'll show you where you're sleeping and introduce you to my friends."

James' face immediately lit up. "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" He cried pulling Lily down the staircase. Sirius and Remus soon followed.

Albus Dumbledore watched them leave, the twinkle in his eyes intensifying. "This will certainly be most interesting."

* * *

A/N: Well here's another chapter for ya! I know that it's rather boring, but it's necessary to clear some things up. The next chapter will be much more interesting! About the updating schedule, it won't be very regular. They will be more frequent now that it's summer but it will slow down in September. Well, have a great 4th of July! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: New chapter! Now that the more boring stuff is over let the fun begin! My inspiration for this chapter again came from swimming in the pool. See a pattern:) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thank You:

emeraldhazel : I do not appreciate people trying to steal my James  
-glares- only kidding. Many people seem to like chibi James...wonder why :)

RedPillow : Let's just say that Dumbledore was at dinner at first but then forgot something from his office. Or he could just be physic and know that someone needed his help...

mimi : I hope it will be interesting! I'm glad you like it.

Prongsie4028 : I'm glad that you like the story so much! I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. It's definitely a personal favorite of mine.

Little One : I don't think that I would trust Sirius and Remus with children either. I'm glad that your enjoying the story!

Liz the Laugh : I''m glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

a thousand pieces : I'm sorry that I can't give everyone a mini-James. Believe me, I'm still sad that James doesn't exist :)

Procrastinator-starting2moro : The sad thing is I believe that violence is the answer :) However James has to be very sweet and loving when he's little. I just hope that Fawkes isn't traumatized after his experience with James! And I love your pen name! I agree completely :)

chikichiki :I'm glad that you're enjoying the story!

bav: lol. Well, that's a good way to put it. The please is a nice touch. It's nice not to be threatened for another chapter!

Holly-Short-Evans : I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far! Hope that this chapter meets your standards!

EmeraldHAzel : I'm glad your enjoying the story! I hope that this is what you consider "really soon". Enjoy!

Chrissy8887779999 : Are you referring to James being cute or the story? I don't mind either way...:)

The Big Dance : You were right there is a mistake. I'm wincing now every time I read that mistake. And there's nothing wrong with being an editing freak! It's a good thing. I could only wish I was one so my stories would have less mistakes...

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**__**

As soon as Lily reached Gryffindor tower, she ushered James up to the girl's dormitory, intent on introducing him to all its occupants and explaining the situation.

Lily pushed open the door, still relieved that the staircase let James up (Why does he get to go up! It's not like he got a sex change! - an annoyed Sirius). The minute James stepped into the room, squeals issued.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute!"

"He's _adorable_! Where'd you get him Lily?"

"Can I keep him?"

"Oh shut up all of you!" Lily shouted annoyed. All this yelling was giving her a headache. "Look closer. Doesn't he look familiar?"

"Now that you mention it" Arabella started thoughtfully, peering into James' hazel eyes. "He does look a lot like James Potter."

Before Lily could say anything, the 5 year old cut in. "Hey that's funny. My name is James Potter too!" he said brightly, not knowing that anything was wrong.

Gasps were heard around the room. Then all heads turned towards Lily, waiting for an explanation.

Lily sighed. "Okay people sit down. This is a long story."

After Lily had finished, there was a dead silence in the room.

"So James is staying with us?" Sapphire finally said.

"Yeah" Lily said wearily. "Though I see the logic in having him stay in our dormitory. It certainly makes it easier to keep an eye on him." Then she looked at then nervously. "This is okay, right?"

Voices filled the room once again.

"Of course!"

"It would be awesome to have him stay with us!"

"Just imagine, the great James Potter in five year old form! Think of the possibilities!"

There was laughter at this.

"Anyway" a girl Mary started slyly. "It's not like he would really take advantage of what he would see right?"

There was more laughter at this. Lily was relieved that they were taking this so well.

James looked confused. "What?"

Arabella ruffled James' hair fondly. "Oh you're too cute Potter."

Then someone said "It's getting late. We'd better get to bed if we want to be awake for classes tomorrow."

The others left to get ready for bed leaving Sapphire and Arabella alone with Lily.

"Well this is certainly an interesting development."

Lily scowled. "Sapphire, you better get that suggestive glint out of your eye right now if you know what's good for you."

They laughed and left for their own beds.

"Well Potter, I guess that I should set up a sleeping place for you shouldn't I?"

James nodded in agreement.

Lily conjured up a smaller version of her own bed next to her bedside table. "That should do it. We'll get your trunk tomorrow morning, ok? We can just shrink some of your clothes."

James nodded. He then placed his glasses on the bedside table and climbed into bed. Within seconds he was asleep.

Lily however, was not so lucky. She rolled over to face the top hangings of her bed, thoughts crowded with what would happen the next day. _I wonder…should I bring him to classes? I guess that it would be safer. Who knows what would happen if he's left alone. Now Lily, stop thinking of him and go to sleep!_ After a while, Lily finally drifted off.

The next morning was bright and sunny, quite the opposite of Lily's mood. She was still worried of what would happen that day.

After getting ready, Lily shook James awake. "Come on! It's time to get up. We need to go to breakfast!"

Soon James was ready to go, quite excited to go to Lily's classes. He followed Lily, Sapphire, and Arabella down to the Great Hall. Once breakfast was over, the four of them began walking down to the first class.

"Lily" James said taking Lily's hand so he wouldn't get lost. "Where are we going first?"

Lily looked down and smiled. It was almost impossible to be mad at James while he was in this form. "We're going to transfiguration first."

"Oh. What's trains-figeration?" he asked, stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

"It's when you change something into something else."

Arabella snorted. "Nice explanation Lils."

"Well it's not like he could understand the theory part" she defended.

By now they had reached the classroom. When entering, Sapphire and Arabella sat together and Lily and James sat behind them.

A few seconds later the bell rand and Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Now we have an extra guest today. Please stand up Mr. Potter." she said looking over at James with a fond smile.

Most people stood up to get a better look and gasped at what they saw.

"Yes, Mr. Potter has been shrunken into a five year old child. I expect all of you to treat him with the utmost respect and give him no trouble." Here she looked almost menacing.

"Now with that out of the way, let's begin the lesson. Today we will be learning to transfigure an animal into another animal; in this case, a chicken to a turtle..."

After about an hour of taking notes, they were ready to try a practical.

"Verander de kip!" Lily cried, pointing her wand at the chicken (the incantation means change the chicken in Dutch…that's what the translator said anyway). The result was a turtle, which unfortunately, still had feathers. With a sigh, Lily turned it back into a chicken, ready to try again.

"Oh can I try?" James said excitedly. At this both Remus and Sirius looked worried. His parents had never let him go near a wand with a good reason.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked when she saw their faces.

"Yes" Sirius replied. "The last time James got his hand on a wand when he was little, the chandelier crashed and turned into bubbles that trapped people inside and stuck them to the ceiling. It took his parents the whole night to sort out the mess. And that was when he was 3."

"Well that won't be a problem" Lily said confidently. "Because he won't get a hold of my, or anyone else's wand."

"Too late" Remus stated bluntly, pointing to a hyper James.

Horrified, Lily realized that he was holding her wand. How had he gotten it without her knowing!

"Wait" Lily yelped, trying to stop James from doing any spells. But her efforts were in vain.

Still giggling, James pointed Lily's wand at the chicken and cried "trainsferm into a turble!" There was a blinding white light and the result was not quite a chicken and not quite a turtle. It had shrunken, had a long neck, and was surrounded by quite a lot of feathers. Two long legs stretched out from below it. If you squinted a bit, it kinda looked like an ostrich.

The class watched horrified as the...thing started running and flying around the room. Yes...flying. Apparently it had wings too. The result was chaos.

People screamed and ducked under tables trying to avoid the flying furniture and the barrel of spells.

James was sitting on the teacher's desk like a king, waving the wand around gleefully. It appeared that even at this tender age, he still loved to cause havoc.

"You have to get the wand away from him!" Sirius yelled above the din, ducking a chair which crashed into the wall behind him.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" Lily snapped. She knew that this wouldn't be a good day. Then the person next to her started sneezing bubbles. This had definitely gone on long enough.

She marched over to James and snatched the wand away. "You are gonna get one harsh punishment mister" she scolded. Without the king conducting his army A.K.A. James wrecking the room, things began to calm down.

After relative order was achieved and people were sent to the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall said in a shaky voice "Class dismissed."

Lily walked out of the classroom with James as fast as she could with her friends following close behind.

"It appears that he shows signs of becoming a Marauder even at this young age" Arabella said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I don't think that I've ever had such an interesting lesson" Sapphire laughed.

Lily glared at her two friends.

When they reached a corner, Lily knelt down to eye-level with James. "I am extremely disappointed in you. I never want to see that happen again you understand?"

James nodded dejectedly, his eyes starting to tear up. For some reason that he couldn't understand, Lily's opinion meant a lot to him. He didn't mean to cause that much damage.

"I'm sowry" he sniffed. "It won't happen again."

Lily nodded satisfied. Then she took his hand again and led him to the dungeons where their next class was. Hopefully potions wouldn't be as eventful as transfiguration.

Surprisingly, James sat quietly in all her classes. He also didn't say a word throughout lunch and dinner. Lily started to feel bad. She supposed that she had been rather harsh on him. When Lily and her friends reached the common room, Sirius, Remus, and Peter requested to take him for awhile.

Lily reluctantly complied. "Don't give him any ideas" she warned.

"We won't" Sirius said innocently; much too innocently.

Lily rolled her eyes and went over to where Arabella and Sapphire were waiting.

"Do you think that was smart" Arabella said looking pointedly at the corner where the Marauders were.

"He'll be okay. They wouldn't intentionally hurt their best friend."

"That's true."

They chatted for a little while longer. When the clock struck 10, Lily went to go get James and bring him to the dormitory.

She noticed that when he saw her, he looked nervous and almost ashamed. Lily softened.

"Hey, it's okay." she said gently.

"B-but I was a bad boy today." He sniffed.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Don't worry, I forgive you."

James immediately brightened up and jumped up to give her a hug.

Surprised, Lily hesitantly hugged him back. "Now go get ready for bed" she said giving him a little push. James hastily complied.

"Lily"

Lily turned to James who was now sitting on his bed with his pajamas on. "Yes?"

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" he asked, radiating innocence.

Lily practically melted. "Ok" she said, giving in.

Lily tucked him into bed and picked up a muggle story book, "The Beauty and the Beast".

"Once upon a time..."

By the end of the book, James was fast asleep. Now quiet tired herself, she removed James' glasses, which he had forgotten to do, and climbed into bed.

Her last thought before falling asleep was _why couldn't James always be that sweet...  
_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I hope that everyone is having an enjoyable summer! I certainly am. We just had a bbq yesterday...though that's not all good cause I somehow managed to gain 3 pounds while eating. What will James do tomorrow? He's just a natural born troublemaker isn't he:) And please review. I feel rather cheated as there are a lot more hits than reviews. I know that a hit doesn't exactly mean that the person read the story, but feed back is nice. For those of you that do review, thank you very much. Your feedback, good or bad, is very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: How did everyone like the 6th book? It definitely wasn't what I expected! Anyway, here's another wonderful chapter of goodness! I have to say, when I got 24 whole reviews for chapter 3, I was thrilled! Keep up the good work. :) This isn't the most exciting beginning…but it does get better! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Thank you:**

Lapis Dragon: Glad you like!

Lara Jor-El: No, I've never used my brother as inspiration…but I should try that sometime! Yah, I could imagine my brother instead of James wreaking havoc in Transfiguration…it's kinda scary.

Blazora: Yup, James is adorable! He's all snuggly and lovable…and I'll stop now.

Silver Mayflower: -sweatdrop- Yeah, I didn't think that the dutch translation was right. I was going to use Latin, but I couldn't find a translator. There was no particular reason I used dutch, the language was just…there I guess. It sounded the most unpredicatibe! Thank you very much for offering to translate for me. I'll defiantly e-mail you if I ever need to know! And I'm glad your enjoying the story.

demonic angel23: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous chapters!

Slytherin-Angel44: Yes James is cute. I'm glad the story seems cute too!

EmeraldHazel: I'm afraid that I've run out of chibi James'. I guess that you'll have to try checking Pathmark:) I hope this chapter is a good one!

Remus'Fiance: Thanks for letting me live :). Lily is being sweet. Can't you see her heart melting? And I'm glad you think that I'm doing a great job so far! That chapter was a lot of fun to write.

Lady Taliesin: I'm glad you like it. Well, I actually wasn't going to make the "plotting" significant…but now that you mention it, maybe I will. But there will probably be more plotting in the future!

astaf: I probably wouldn't have thought of the idea either except I was just thinking about how much I love chibi stories then I was like hey! I should write one! And I just happen to adore Lily/James so it worked out perfectly!

The Big Dance: I'm glad you think James' character is good. I was wondering if I made him too…un-childish. Yes I am going to be the author and tell you to wait and see :). And I would love to help you with your stories! I've already read and reviewed them. I actually sent you an e-mail, I don't know if you got it.

Procrastinator-starting2moro: The thing that James did when he was three was a completely spur-of-the-moment; though I am very proud of myself for coming up with that all by myself! I'm not the most creative person you see. And I hope Lily is doing her job well!

Prongsie4028: I love the bubbles too, though I have no idea where the idea came from. James getting a hold of Lily's wand was especially sneaky. I hope that gives some insight on his character!

the-power-of-love: Well, here's an update! Hope this was fast enough!

Miss Myrtle360: I never thought about the fact that chickens can't fly…but I guess that it doesn't really matter. The…thing is still a deformed combination of a chicken and a turtle; you're right, that is a weird combination. Belle's dress is really pretty. And don't worry, you're always appreciated! Especially the feedback…

Mimi: Cute is what I'm aiming for! And fluffy too…fluff is good.

Mistress del Mare: A five year old James Potter probably would have a steep price. After all, everybody wants one. As for the store? I guess you can try Pathmark…they might be sold out thought :)

Coco-Pop: Glad you like. I wonder which would sell out faster, a 5-year old James Potter or a 16 year old James Potter. Must remember to ask.

J.E.A.R.K.Potter: That chapter is defiantly one of my favorites! Hope you enjoy this update as well!

a thousand pieces: I'm sorry, I think that I took a long time with this chapter. Please forgive me! And yes, James gets cuter every time!

sarah k.: It's ok, at least you reviewed this chapter! I'm all sold out of little James', but you can try Pathmark! I hope it's original, and at least I now know that I'm doing a good job on James' character!

chikichiki: Yup, James is one adorable kid. As for his girl fans? Let's just say that if Lily wasn't protecting him, he would have been suffocated by now :).

Andie Potter: Glad you like the story! Wow, James probably has one hell of a big head now! Every reviewer says how cute he is!

silverpheonix2: It's ok; at least you reviewed this chapter! As for hugging James, just don't suffocate him! If you do, all his fans would probably kill you :). And that wouldn't be good 'cause I would have one less reviewer! (just kidding)

_Chapter 4_

Lily decided to try leaving James in the tower during classes and see what would happen. She didn't want another mishap like in Transfiguration to occur. Imagine if he tried something during potions! Professor Herbert would have a fit. Then again, would she rather risk coming back and finding the whole place in ruins? Well, there really wasn't any other choice.

After breakfast, Lily hurried to Gryffindor tower to drop James off. "James! Come on, I have to get you to the tower before classes start."

James pouted. "Why can't I come with you today?" he whined. "I'll be bored all by myself."

"Remember what we talked about James." was Lily's stern response. James sulked the rest of the way to Gryffindor tower.

"Snitch" Lily said to the portrait of the fat lady. The portrait hole swung open revealing the common room. "Now don't cause any trouble and I'll be back to bring you to lunch." With that, the portrait swung closed, subjecting James to have a very boring morning.

He flopped on the lush, velvet couch, trying to decide what to do to pass the time. The common room was deserted; everyone else was at classes. To James, this felt strangely like a time-out. Was he being punished?

James pondered on this thought thoughtfully. He didn't do anything wrong recently…or anything _too_ destructive anyway. James decided to go up to the other dormitory (the boy's dorms) to see if he could find anything interesting.

He leapt off the couch and sprinted up the stairs. Upon opening the door however, he was met with a room that looked like it was hit with a hurricane. James gingerly poked something on the floor with his toe. He could have _sworn_ that it moved. "Ewww" James said, wrinkling his nose. Suddenly exploring didn't seem so appealing anymore. Deciding that the risk of getting eaten by something wasn't worth having some fun, James closed the door and went back down the stairs.

James tried going up to the girl's dorms. After about and hour of searching, he found a puzzle in Lily's drawer. He vaguely remembered his mom saying something about them. They had a few at home; she claimed they were very educational.

James sat cross-legged on the floor. After dumping out all the mis-shaped squares, James began trying to match the pieces.

When Lily entered the common room three hours later, she saw an almost finished puzzle and James staring at in with intense concentration. It was almost comical to see a 5 year old with that expression. Kneeling down, she said "It's time to go to lunch."

James looked at her, those big hazel eyes filled with surprise. He didn't even notice her enter. "Wait, I'm awmost done." Then his attention was directed to the puzzle once more.

Lily smiled at the look of deep concentration was etched on his face once more. She remembered how she used to love doing puzzles; they were perfect for a rainy day.

"Done!" James exclaimed proudly, admiring the finished picture. It showed a peaceful country scene with trees and flowers and a bird or two.

"Very good!" Lily said, admiring his work. He was very smart for his age. Not many 5-year olds could have the patience to finish such a big puzzle and have all the pieces in the right place!

"Now can we go to lunch? I'm starving!"

After eating two sandwiches and drinking a goblet of pumpkin juice, James was once again dropped off in the tower as Lily went to ancient runes.

James was getting bored. He didn't feel like doing another puzzle. It was time for some mischief. Being good for too long can rot your brain. He would probably have better luck in the girl's dormitory; less chance of getting injured by some unknown object anyway. James happily skipped up the stairs and opened the door.

The room was still impossibly clean as always. _Maybe there's something in the drawers..._ James opened every drawer he could find but all he found were clothes, clothes, and more clothes. _They don't even have awny pranking things!_ Pouting, James flopped on his bed. What was a five year old to do?

Then his eyes spotted a vanity table that he didn't examine yet. Upon opening its drawers, he found something very interesting. "Oooh, shiny." James said in awe. He reached in and grabbed the stuff inside and sat down to have some fun.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What's the matter Lily?" Arabella asked. "You haven't stopped fidgeting since classes ended."

"It's nothing." Lily said, distracted. "I just have this weird feeling that we won't like what we'll find when we get back to the tower."

"Oh James is fine Lily." Sapphire said. "Have some faith. You said he was doing a puzzle before right? He probably found something else quiet to do."

"I hope you're right." Lily said grimly.

"Hey Lily!"

The three friends turned around to see Remus and Sirius running to catch up.

"Where was James the whole day?"

"Oh I left him up in the tower." Lily said casually.

Both Sirius and Remus paled at this. "You did what!" they said together in shock.

Lily looked puzzled. "I didn't think it was a good idea to bring him to class because of what happened in Transfiguration yesterday."

"But it's better to have him in sight. Do you know what could have happened by now! A bored James Potter is a very destructive thing!" Sirius said in panic.

Now Lily was annoyed. "He was doing a puzzle when I went to get him for lunch! I don't think he could have done _that_ much damage."

"Trust me on this, he would have done something by now." With this, Remus and Sirius started sprinting down the hallway to Gryffindor tower.

"Hey, wait up!" Lily and her friends followed suit.

They all reached the portrait hole out of breath. "Snitch" Arabella gasped out. They all entered.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the common room was untouched. She turned to the Marauders smugly. "See, I told you nothing would happen."

Then footsteps were heard coming down the stairs to the girls' dormitories. James came into view. "Hi Lily!" he said brightly. They all stared in shock.

"Oh my god..."

Remus and Sirius were now rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. "Blackmail" was all Sirius choked out before he started taking pictures. Sapphire and Arabella were trying hard to hide their amusement but were failing miserably. Lily was still in shock.

James was covered from head to toe with powder of all different colors. His hair looked like a whole bottle of glitter was dumped in it. And his cheeks...

"James, it that- is that _lipstick_?" Lily said horrified, brushing away a little of the bright red covering his chubby cheeks. James' grin, if possible, became even bigger.

Then Lily dashed up to the dorm only to find the once spotless room covered in _makeup and glitter_. James had used_ makeup and glitter_ to decorate the floor and walls of the room.

"Oh no..." Lily groaned.

"Doesn't it look better now?" James asked uncertainly. Lily didn't seem happy. "Aren't you happy that I decerated the woom for you?"

Then Lily exploded. "Happy! HAPPY! Do I _look_ happy to you? I leave you here for a few hours and look what happens!" she screamed gesturing to the room. By now her friends had come up to see what was wrong.

"We'll clean this up for you." Sapphire said quickly.

Lily however, ignored them. She was looking at James. Her heat wrenched at the sight of his face. Tears were rolling down his face at an alarming rate.

"I- I was j-just t-t-trying to m-make the r-r-room l-look p-p-pretty!" he sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Lily said soothingly, feeling extremely guilty. He was only a child after all. She knelt down and pulled James into a big hug. James just clung to her robes and cried into her shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not mad anymore." Lily gently pulled away from James and wiped his tears away from his face with her handkerchief, smudging some powder and lipstick.

"Now let's get you cleaned up shall we?" Lily said getting up from the floor. James nodded slowly. Lily turned to Arabella and Sapphire who were watching the whole scene. "You guys will be okay here?"

"Yeah we'll be fine." Arabella said. "You and James go ahead."

Lily went into the bathroom and filled up the tub with warm water. She even added bubbles and a rubber ducky for good measure. "Now come on" she said pulling James into the bathroom. In one swift motion, she pulled the robe over his head and dunked him in the water.

After shampooing James' hair vigorously to get all the glitter out and dumping water over him, she let him get out. After James was all dried and dressed, Lily tried taming the wild black bush he called hair with a comb.

"I wouldn't bother trying" James informed Lily. "My mommy said that it was impossible."

"I could see why" Lily muttered. Then she heard his stomach grumble. "Are you hungry?"

James nodded. Lily checked her watch. "Well we missed dinner...let's go down to the kitchens and get some food."

James immediately lit up. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" With that he dragged Lily out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Lily laughed at his enthusiasm.

Remus and Sirius were still in the common room. "Where are you going?" Remus inquired with questioning eyes.

"To the kitchens!" James said excitedly.

"Then you might want this" Sirius said taking something out of his pocket.

"Is that an invisibility cloak!" Lily exclaimed with wide eyes. "But they're so rare!"

"Yup. And this actually belongs to James." Remus said. "Dead useful it is."

"So _that's _how you pull off all your pranks!"

"Yes, but don't tell." Sirius said with a wink.

James grabbed the cloak from Sirius' hand and examined the material critically. "So _this_ will turn me invisible?" James said doubtfully.

"Just try it. Have fun in the kitchens you two!" Remus and Sirius walked off to go to their dormitory.

James and Lily slipped under the cloak and left for the kitchens with Lily leading the way. After tickling the pear ("that's so cool!"- James) and entering the kitchens, they were bombarded with house-elves.

"What could Toby get for Miss Evans and the child?"

"Um, I guess some food left over from dinner." Lily responded. Toby left immediately and reappeared 5 seconds, her arms overflowing with chicken, rice, a large roast beef, and almost anything you could think of.

James looked around slightly overwhelmed. There was just so much going on! Lily watched in amusement as he looked around every which way, taking everything in.

As soon as James spotted the food, his eyes lit up. Lily grinned at this. _Boys and food, there's never one without the other._ She watched in fascination as James managed to finish off at _least_ half of what the house-elves brought- and that was saying a lot. Lily didn't understand how one so small could eat so much!

"Still hungry?" Lily asked after they had eaten dessert.

"No. I'm stuffed!" James said with a yawn.

"Are you tired? Maybe we should head back now." Lily said concerned. James nodded in agreement. The two went back to Gryffindor tower with the aid of the invisibility cloak.

She practically had to carry James up the stairs he was so tired.

"Hey Lily?"

"Yes James?" Lily said while crawling into bed.

"I'm sowry."

She looked at him in surprise. He looked so innocent sitting on his bed with his Gryffindor pajamas on and his glasses off; revealing the milky, chocolate orbs.

"I didn't mean to make a mess."

"It's alright. Just don't do it again okay?" Lily said, practically melting into a puddle of goo.

James just smiled and nodded.

As Lily rolled over, she thought _I really need to start punishing him whenever he does something bad. But he's just so…cute! It's almost impossible to believe that he could me so mischievous!. That's probably why he always gets away with it…_

A/N: First I must thank my wonderful beta **redpillow **for fixing the horrid mistakes in this chapter. What would I do without her? Anyway, how'd you guys like this chapter? Of course Lily tells him not to make a mess again…but she never said anything about something worse! Look out for some fun next chapter! Any guesses on what James will do? I'll give you a hint, it occurs in potions. Looks like Lily is starting to warm up to James now doesn't it? But you have to love James; especially in chibi form :) Review!

P.S. Which would you prefer, a 5 year old James Potter or a 16 year old James Potter? Question inspired by Coco-pop.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter came out rather quick didn't it? It was much fun to write. Be sure to enjoy it as much as I did!

* * *

Thank you:

Prongsie4028: Glad you like the makeup idea! Originally, James was just gonna decorate himself, but I decided that he should have a bit of fun making the room all pretty too.

purtyinpink71121: I personally think that L/J pairings are the best also. They're so much fun to write! My friend and I are actually writing an L/J one-shot under the penname the green sharpie. I have a five-year old brother too, and he's far from cute!

RedPillow: Hope you like this chapter too!

Kristin: I'm aiming for original, but I don't know how far I'm getting.

JeNnIfEr88: You don't need to see him…just the imagination is good enough! But a James Potter in the flesh? I think I would die right there.

Procrastinator-starting2moro: Shiny underwear? I'm glad it was glitter too! I agree, five year olds are evil. Relatives anyway. They lure you into a false sense of security and then bam! They pounce. Personally I'm starting to think that they shouldn't be underestimated.

cylobaby: Hope this update was fast enough. Yes, James is adorable!

Coco-Pop: Imagine how embarrassed James will be when he changes back and sees that picture! And thank you for inspiring that question at the end!

MaThIsOn: A very good point. Glad you like the story!

Hollaback Girl: Thanks for the compliment! Enjoy this chapter as well.

singdownthemoon: Good guesses, very original. I don't really think that all boys love food, I know that my brothers aren't like that. I just couldn't resist adding that it.

Remus'Fiance: James is very naughty. Guess you couldn't choose between them. :)

Tap-Chan: 5-yr olds aren't very nice are they? I know I hate my brother most of the time. :)

PotterFan92: I'm glad you like the story! Lily doesn't know it yet, but she's falling for James fast. I guess I rated it T just for safety. Just in case. The whole being embarrassed thing is a really good idea!

Flamegirl22: I'm happy that this story has the honor of being your first story you've read with the Marauders still in school! I have some good stories on my favs somewhere if you want to check.

the-power-of-love: Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

Selene Romanov: Glad that the humor is well appreciated! Look out for more James/Lily interaction!

a thousand pieces: Here's an update! That means you will keep reviewing right:)

HanSolosGal: lol. The idea of a chibi Sirius and Remus is quite tempting but we don't exactly want Hogwarts destroyed do we? But I will definitely keep the idea in mind for future chapters!

Joanna Potter: Always happy to have a new reader! Enjoy this update!

Silver Mayflower: My brothers used to doodle on the wall too, and that was right after it was painted! My mom wasn't too happy with them either :). I can't really relate with you on the 16 year old issue, I'm too young for that. But there has to be at least one decent guy right?

strwbrrydaquiri: I don't mind hearing it again and again:) It of course, very true!

chikichiki: I personally wouldn't want to choose either but hey, life is full of tough decisions. :)

I again personally want to thank everyone for their feedback. You wouldn't believe how many ideas I got for future chapters from these reviews! I love you all! The credit will definitely go where it is deserved.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

The next morning was stormy and grey, not at all very cheerful. _No wonder _Lily thought bitterly. _I have potions first thing this morning._

The whole morning, Lily sent off a bad aura. James decided that it would be safer to stay with Arabella and Sapphire for a while. His mother was never to be approached when she was in a bad mood either.

"Hey Bella" James said, tugging at the end of her shirt to get her attention. "Is Lily still mad at me?"

"No James." Arabella said with a smile. "She's mad that we have potions first thing this morning."

"Oh" James said nodding, pretending to understand. What was so bad about potions? The he made it his mission to make Lily smile in potions. He didn't like it when Lily was mad. She was scawry.

"What'd you do to Lily James? She looks ready to murder someone" Sirius said, walking over to them.

James pouted, slightly upset. So her bad mood _was _his fault.

Sapphire, seeing his expression said "Black, James didn't do anything. Lily just doesn't want to go to potions."

"Ah, but who would?" Sirius said quickly, also seeing the look on James' face.

James brightened up immediately. Then the bell rang signaling that classes will be starting soon.

"Come on, we don't want to be late."

Remus, Sirius, Arabella, Sapphire, and James started to head down to the dungeons with a fuming Lily following behind.

Professor Herbert glared at all of them as they just entered when the bell rang. She was a firm believer that all students should be seated and ready to work when it was time for class to start. Professor Herbert was just about to take of points when she caught sight of James.

"Well aren't you cute?" she cooed pinching his cheeks. James' eyes widened. She was scary.

"I think I much prefer you in this form." She said, satisfied that one so cute could not disrupt her class.

James was confused. Had they met before? What did she mean by 'this form'?

Before James could dwell on it more, he was ushered into a seat beside Lily. Then the lesson began. The class was to make a hair-growing potion. The instructions were on the board.

"Begin" Professor Herbert said in her strict voice.

James looked at the instructions in awe. They were so long! How was anyone supposed to finish?

After about ten minutes of sitting there like a good boy and watching everyone else work, James was getting bored. He jumped of his chair, and in doing so, almost knocked over Sirius' cauldron.

"Whoa, be careful!" Sirius yelped, steadying the shaking object.

"Oops, sorry." James said sheepishly.

"It's alright."

James decided to sit back down again as not to cause any accidents.

After watching James fidget for about five minutes, Sirius said causally "You know, it's quite interesting. Just one eagle feather will reverse the effects of the potion."

James looked confused for a second, but then his eyes widened in understanding. He quickly spotted a feather lying oh-so-innocently on Sirius' desk. He was quite sure that it was not needed for the potion. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, James jumped down from his chair and grabbed the feather. Now whose potion to put it in? James looked around the room thoughtfully. Then he spotted someone on the Slytherin side of the room with blond hair. _It's so shiny! How horrible it would be if it was ruined..._

James grinned evilly. This would be fun _and _it would make Lily smile. He remembered Sirius telling him that all Slytherins were bad and hated muggle-borns. This one looked particularly nasty.

* * *

Sirius and Remus were watching him curiously. "Do you think he'll actually do it?" Remus asked.

"Probably. He was always adventurous, quite the rule breaker." Sirius said grinning. Finally some entertainment in potions that they wouldn't get blamed for. Judging by the way Professor Herbert acted around James before, he probably wouldn't get in trouble even if he was caught in the act!

"Lily will for once be happy with a prank he pulled." Remus said with a smirk.

* * *

James quietly made his way his way to the Slytherin side of the room. He was quite small, so it was easy to dodge behind cauldrons and not be seen.

Finally he reached his victim. He crouched down low waiting for the perfect opportunity. It came almost at once. When the victim turned around to get an ingredient, James quickly slipped the feather in the potion. No one suspected a thing.

Then James thought _how to get the potion in his hair. Wait I know!_ Pleased with himself for coming up with such an ingenious idea, James began creeping around the cauldron.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Sapphire asked incredulously, spotting James at the other side of the room. Both Lily and Arabella heard her and turned around. Lily spotted James almost immediately and gaped. Then she glared and Sirius accusingly.

"What?" Sirius said smiling innocently. "I didn't do anything. I just happened to mention that an eagle feather would reverse the effects of the potion..."

Lily looked confused for a second and then grinned. "I didn't see a thing." she informed them happily.

Then the four of them proceeded to watch James carry out the rest of the prank.

* * *

James stood behind his victim's stool waiting for him to put the last ingredient in. When he had the ginger roots in hand, James grabbed the two back legs of the stool and pulled as hard as he could, sending the victim into his cauldron.

The four Gryffindors watched in shock and amusement as Lucius Malfoy was sent flying into his cauldron. The rest of the class and Professor Herbert also turned around when they heard the splash. Lucius emerged from his cauldron sputtering, drenched in the potion. By this time, James was safely on the Gryffindor side of the room.

"What happened Mr. Malfoy?" the Professor asked in alarm.

"I-I don't know! All of a sudden my chair lurched forward and I fell in!" Malfoy said, still in shock. The class snickered. Professor Herbert looked around for any guilty faces but found none. James was a very good actor.

Lucius Malfoy was angry. Scratch that, he was furious! Whoever made a fool of him better watch out, he would get his revenge!

Then something fell on the desk in front of him. He picked in up confused. _This looks like my hair..._Then another golden-blond tuff of hair fell in front of him, then another, and another. Lucius lifted his hand up to his head. He froze when he didn't feel any hair where his hand was. "I'M GOING BALD!"

All the Gryffindors were now rolling on the floor, tears of mirth streaming down their faces.

Lucius Malfoy was horrified. His beautiful hair! Now he was completely bald and even Professor Herbert was struggling to hide his amusement.

James was grinning to himself. He had pulled it off, and with spectacular results too. And he made Lily smile! Then he spotted a camera on the floor. Upon closer inspection he saw that it belonged to Sirius. Happily James snapped a picture of a hysterical Lucius. The memory will be preserved forever.

Lucius meanwhile had seen the flash go off. He turned to see James. His eyes narrowed.

"Professor" Malfoy said loudly. "I think _he_ did it." He pointed to James.

James was silent for a second, but then his eyes welled up with tears. "B-but I d-didn't d-d-do a-anything!" he wailed.

"There there, we all know you didn't do it." Professor Herbert said soothingly. "Don't cry."

Then she turned to Lucius. "How dare you accuse an innocent child of such a crime! I'm ashamed of you Mr. Malfoy! For a punishment, you'll have to walk all the way up to the hospital wing just to get a hair-growing potion!"

At this, Sirius almost choked on the handkerchief he had stuffed in his mouth to muffle his laughter. Lily fell out of her seat and was now rolling on the floor. Remus had completely given up trying to keep his face expressionless and had joined all the rest.

Lucius was shocked. He was almost positive she would take his side. He was her favorite student for Merlin's sake! "B-but!"

The professor gave him a piercing glare. "Now."

With no choice, Lucius walked to the door, giving all the Gryffindors a glare as he left. Unfortunately, his robes had no hood, so he couldn't hide the source of his humiliation.

Five seconds later, the bell rang. They all piled out laughing, James with his eyes suspiciously dry.

"James!" Lily shrieked. James froze. He wasn't going to get in trouble was he? "I love you, I love you, I love you!" Lily hugged him as tight as she could and have him a big kiss on the cheek. James turned pink.

"Oooo James is blushing!" Arabella teased.

"How cute!" Sapphire said, joining in.

Remus and Sirius just smirked. "Did you see Malfoy's face? I thought I was going to die laughing. What I wouldn't give to get a picture of that."

"I did." James said.

Sirius looked at him. "What?"

"I got a picture of him" James said holding up Sirius' camera. Everyone stared at him for a moment before they all started hugging him, well more like squishing him.

"I can't breath!" James squeaked.

"Just wondering, why Malfoy?" Arabella questioned. "Honestly he was the best one to pick but James couldn't have known that."

"His hair was shiny" James started. "And I was thinking how it would be such a shame to see it all fall out."

"Spoken like a true prankster." Sirius sighed.

"I won't get punished will I Lily?" James asked.

"Well, I really should" Lily said thoughtfully.

James pouted. "But I just wanted to make you smile!"

"See Lily, even at this age he wants to please you." Remus smirked.

Lily ignored him. "This time you get off any punishment; but only because I loved the prank and it was for a good cause." she said smiling at him.

James beamed. The bell rang again.

Arabella looked at her watch horrified. "Oh no! We're late for Charms!"

Six blurs were seen racing down the hallway and out of sight.

* * *

A/N: How'd you all like the prank? I was quite shocked with my brilliance myself :). Out of the 14 people who answered the question, 6 went for the 16-year old James and 5 went for the 5-year old and3 went for both. I'm starting to have the feeling that I counted wrong. But I can see the logic in the 16 yr old. As two reviewers kindly pointed out, 5-yr olds can be evil. Someone else also pointed out that you can marry James and get mini-James'! I thought that was particularly clever. And the sexiness doesn't hurt either! As for the five-year old? He could definitely make your heart melt with his cuteness and another reviewer subtly pointed out that 16-year old males could be jerks. Any other ideas for a good question? Show your appreciation and review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I love you guys! 31 reviews! 31 REVIEWS! And now this story has 119 reviews! I love you, I love you, I love you! But on a sadder note, I will no longer be doing personal review responses unless a question is asked. I'm sorry! It just takes too long and it delays the update of the chapter. Look on the bright side, each chapter will be up sooner! I'm so sorry of anyone is offended!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Thank you:**

Hazel-Hiss

Emily

Miss Myrtle360

piglet12345

Chrissy8887779999

Remus'Fiance

Kcmprincess

Addison

Moony101

Huggikins

the-power-of-love

purplepanda7

Selene Romanov

LittleSunflower

J.E.A.R.K.Potter

RedPillow

Procrastinator-starting2moro

Coco-Pop

Amandinka

strwbrrydaquiri

Miss Kay-chan

Flamegirl22

a thousand pieces

Kristin

EmeraldhAzel

JeNnIfEr88

Sevetenks the Ultimate F

singdownthemoon

HanSolosGal

purtyinpink71121

Prongsie4028

chikichiki

Thank you all once again! Your reviews were very entertaining to read and they are what keep me going! Knowing that I have so much support makes me feel all warm inside. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 6_

The next morning was quite a bad for Lucius Malfoy. Of course he did have his hair back, but Sirius had made copies of the picture James had taken in potions and had enchanted them to say things like "No! Not my beautiful hair!" Every student and teacher now knew of the incident if they hadn't before.

Sirius sat down next to Lily and James and waved a picture in front of their faces. "Look!" he crowed gleefully. "It's bloody brilliant!"

"Yeah I know Black." Lily sighed. "I have quite a few of them myself."

"How could you not?" Lily looked up to see Sapphire, Arabella, and Remus take a seat at the Gryffindor table. "It was only like the humiliation of the century."

"Yes, I must congratulate you on a prank well pulled my friend." Sirius said to James, ruffling his hair.

James glowed with pride.

"Black!" Lily cried dismayed. "You messed up his hair! Do you know how long it took me this morning to get it into some kind of order?"

"It would've happened eventually." Sirius said with a shrug.

"Hey Sirius, did they find a temporary replacement for Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Remus asked as he piled some eggs on his plate.

"Yup." Sirius said with his mouth full. "Not as good as the one we had before though." Here he gave James a wink, though James couldn't imagine why.

"He's not horrible is he?" Sapphire asked worriedly. She has a right to be concerned; she was one of the other Chasers after all.

"Nah, he's decent." Sirius said reaching for his goblet of pumpkin juice. After taking a swing he turned to James. "Hey, do you want to come watch our Quidditch practice?"

James looked excited. "Ooh can I Lily can I?" he pleaded, jumping up and down in his seat.

Lily looked a little unsure. "I don't know..."

"Come on Lily, it's not like he'll be on the broom. And we can all go watch." Remus said.

_It's not as much of the fact that he can hurt himself, it's more like the worry that he'll get ideas _Lily thought dryly.

"It's Saturday Lils, let the boy have some fun." Arabella cut in.

Lily looked at James with his pleading eyes and gave in. "Oh okay".

"Yeah!" James cheered punching a tiny fist in the air. "Thank you Lily!" With that, he launched himself at Lily and gave her a big hug, almost knocking her off the bench.

Lily was quite surprised. "You're welcome?"

Sirius grinned. "Let's go now." The six of them got up from the table and headed down to the Quidditch pitch. On the way, they ran into no other than Lucius Malfoy himself.

He gave them all a sneer before saying "I know your little charge is responsible mudblood. Believe me, I will get my revenge." Then he proceeded to walk away.

James glared at him. Was he threatening Lily? He certainly looked very unpleasant. "Hey baldy!" he called out.

Lucius turned around, pinning James with his icy glare.

James smirked. "It looks like all your hair grew back. Too bad. Me thinks you looked much better with no hair."

Malfoy's face grew red with anger. But James didn't stop there.

"Are you sure that they grew it all back? I think you still have a bit of a bald spot right there." James said innocently, pointing to the top of Lucius' hair.

Panic flittered across Malfoy's features. He wasn't loosing his hair again was he? He was just about to pull out his pocket mirror to check when he caught James' smirk. Lucius growled. He did not like being made a fool of twice. "I'll get you Potter." He said angrily before storming away.

"How'd I do?" James asked Remus.

"Brilliant". Remus said with a smile.

"A Malfoy outwitted by a 5-year old." Arabella snorted. "He must have the intellect of an infant."

* * *

Five minutes later, Lily, James, Remus, and Arabella were sitting on the stands watching the practice. James sat there with wide eyes taking everything in.

"Lookie lookie Lily! Is that Sirius?" James asked pointing at a blur.

Lily squinted. "I think so."

Practice ended about an hour later.

"Ow Black! That was a hard practice." Sapphire whined rolling her shoulders. She was aching all over.

"Well we need to get used to our new chaser." Sirius said grinning. Then seeing James looking at his broom longingly he said "You wanna fly for a bit?"

James nodded eagerly and ran forward to get the broom. Lily looked nervous. "Are you sure it's safe? Maybe someone should go with him."

"He'll be fine Lily." Sirius said, watching James mount the broom. "James is an awesome flier."

They all watched James zoom around the pitch in awe. He certainly was very talented. Arabella pointed up. "What's that?" She was referring to the blur in the sky that wasn't James.

Sapphire squinted for a moment. Then the shock filled her eyes. "It looks like a bludger!"

Sirius looked at the box that held the Quidditch balls in panic. It was open and one bludger was missing. He looked up and was about to yell a warning but saw it was too late. They all watched in horror as the bludger hit James' right arm and sent him flying off the broom. Remus quickly pulled his wand out and muttered a spell that slowed his fall.

They all ran to James who was now sitting on the ground clutching his right arm and crying. Lily ran ahead of them and opened her arms to hug James.

"Wait Lily! Don't touch him!" Remus called out.

Lily turned around, protectiveness shining in her eyes that a mother would feel for a child. It might have been amusing if the situation wasn't so serious.

"And why not?" Lily said in a deadly tone.

Remus held up his hands in self defense. "Hey hey, calm down. I just meant that you shouldn't shake his arm! It's most likely broken."

Lily looked embarrassed. "Oh."

The rest of the group, minus Sirius who was wrestling the bluger, joined them.

"James are you okay?" Arabella asked concerned.

James shook his head 'no' while the tears streamed down his face.

Sirius walked up. "Is he okay?"

Lily glared at him. "No. No thanks to you." She hit him hard upside the head. "If you hadn't let him go up alone on the broom this would have never happened!"

"Guys calm down!" Sapphire screamed. "We need to get James up to the hospital wing!"

Remus, the only one who was thinking practically at the moment, levitated James up to the infirmary.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay Madam Pompfrey?" Lily asked tearfully. James was lying on the white hospital bed still in pain. It almost broke Lily's heart to see him cry.

"He'll be fine Miss Evans." Pomfrey said soothingly. She placed her wand on James' right arm and muttered a spell. A light blue glow surrounded it for a moment and then faded.

James moved his now healed arm slowly.

"Now now, don't get too excited." Madame Pomfrey cautioned. "It's best not to move it too much for a while."

"Does it feel okay James?" Lily asked, still a little worried.

"It just tickles a bit." James replied, now moving his arm in circles.

"Good". Lily leaned over and gave James the hug that she was deprived from earlier.

"Lily" James started, voice a little muffled from his face being pressed into Lily's shoulder.

"Mmh?"

"I love you."

Lily froze. Did he just say what she thought he said? But he was so young! What was she supposed to say?

James pulled away from her embrace and studied her closely. His eyes started to water. "You don't love me do you?"

Lily was speechless. "I-uh". _James never said that he loved me. Sure, he asked for dates, but he never said he loved me!_

"But my mommy always said she loved me!" James sobbed. Did he do something wrong? Why didn't Lily love him? Now completely depressed, James leapt off the bed and was about to sprint away when a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Of course I love you James." Lily said soothingly in his ear. _I'm so stupid. How could I even think that he meant it in the romantic way? He's only five!_

James turned and hugged Lily. "Weally?"

"Really."

* * *

Sirius, Remus, Sapphire, and Arabella watched this touching scene from the back of the room.

"Aww" Sapphire cooed. "That is so cute!"

"James finally heard what he wanted to from Lily. Too bad it was in his chibi form." Sirius said.

"He loves her!" Arabella and Sapphire said in shock.

Sirius gave them a strange look. "Duh, it is so obvious."

* * *

"Lily!" Remus called.

Lily turned towards the four of them surprised. She had forgotten that they were there.

"Let's go!"

The six of them left the hospital wing with James holding Lily's hand skipping happily. Lily said she loved him!

"Well well, if it isn't the mudblood and her friends once again." Came a mocking voice.

"Malfoy." Sirius hissed.

James frowned in annoyance. Wasn't he that mean person?

Lucius' eyes glinted cruelly. "You know, it would be perfect to deliver you all to the dark lord. Blood traitors (here he looked at Sirius) and mudbloods as well as all the muggle loving fools deserve to die."

Remus had to hold Sirius back to keep him from lunging.

"You're one to talk you stupid piece of filth." Sapphire spat, narrowing her eyes.

James looked at all his friends critically. They all looked especially angry. From what he understood, baldy had insulted them as well as muggles. James was sure that he had also made said something about 'the dark lord' but he wasn't positive. James wasn't sure that he like the sound of this 'dark lord'.

"My mommy said that insulting people was bad baldy." James said in a scolding tone to Lucius.

Lucius sneered. "Well your mommy is another idiotic mudblood loving fool so why should anyone listen to her?"

James narrowed his eyes. He was angry. Nobody insulted his family and got away with it. With a war cry, he launched himself at a startled Malfoy and bit his hand as hard as he could.

"Yow!" Lucius cried. "The stupid brat bit me!" Clear bite marks could be seen on his right hand. It was slowly turning red and looked like it was swelling up.

James made a disgusted face. "You taste bad."

Lucius sent one last glare in the direction of the five hysterical friends and James and stormed away.

"Brilliant James, brilliant!" Sirius howled.

"Did you see his face?" Arabella gasped out.

"Too bad we didn't get a picture this time!" Lily giggled.

"James, you are absolutely wonderful, do you know that?" Sapphire said.

James swelled with pride. "I know."

"Stop or you'll give him an inflated ego." Remus grinned.

James pouted. He loved compliments.

"Don't worry James, you still get a reward." Lily said.

"Really?" James said excitedly. "What it is?"

"A big bar of Honeyducks best chocolate." Sapphire said, slinging an arm around his tiny shoulders.

"Yeah!" James yelled, running in the direction towards Gryffindor tower. He wanted that chocolate!

"James wait!" Lily yelped. The five of them took off after the tiny figure.

* * *

A/N: How was the chapter? The biting part was ironically inspired by my own brother. At my dad's bbq this Sunday, one of his friends was taking my brother and tossing him in the pool. My brother finally got so annoyed; he bit my dad's friend in the shoulder! My friend and I were cracking up. It was hilarious, so I was like hey! I could use this in this story! Anyway, I am EXTREMELY sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. My wonderful beta is currently on the plane for a 3-week vacation! –sniff- Please review and make me happy!

P.S. Here's another question: Who would you rather cuddle with, a five year old James Potter or the 16 year old? Question asked by Miss Kay-Chan. Thank you for the question!

P.P.S. Another question: would you prefer a chibi Remus or Sirius? Question asked by HanSolosGal. Thank you for the question!

P.P.P.S. Feel free to give ideas for another question!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Don't kill me! I didn't mean to take so long to update! You can blame it all on my muse. I knew exactly what I was going to put in the chapter, but didn't know how! And also, all thank you's are now at the end. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my plot.

* * *

_Chapter 7_

"You prat!"

"Idiot!"

"Prick!"

"Bitch!"

"Arrogant jerk!"

Lily, Remus, James, and Arabella had been sitting in the common room watching Sapphire and Sirius try to kill each other for the past hour. The reason for the argument was lost long ago.

"Ugh! I'm going to kill you Black!" Sapphire screamed lunging at a smirking Sirius.

"I didn't know you wanted me so much."

Their end position was Sapphire straddling Sirius and him holding her wrists to stop her from strangling him.

James stared. Lily quickly covered his eyes. "Guys! Not in front of the kid!"

Both Sapphire and Sirius turned to look at Lily. James removed Lily's hand from his eyes. He looked at the two teenagers on the floor calculatingly.

"Are you two in love?"

Remus choked at the seemingly innocent question. Arabella started laughing. Lily stared at James for a moment. "You know, you might be right."

"Lily!" Sapphire screamed scandalized, turning red. Sirius looked horrified. "Are you all insane!"

"Then why are you still sitting on Sirius?" James said innocently.

They looked at each other, turned bright red, and tried to move away from each other but only managed to end up sprawled on the floor with their legs tangled up.

"Ooh" Arabella teased. "Look at the two lovebirds on the floor."

Sapphire glared at her. "Traitor."

Sirius snorted. "Like I would date an ugly tomboy like you!"

"Ugly tomboy! Who would want to date a stupid ape like you!"

"Try um, this is so hard. Half the female population!"

"You are so full of yourself you pig! And those girls are all air-headed bimbos!"

"At least…"

James turned to Lily. "They definitely like each other."

"We don't like each other!" Sirius and Sapphire both screamed in unison.

Remus smirked. "If a five year old can see it, it must be true."

They both glared at each other and stormed up their respective dormitories.

"We have to get them together." James said.

Lily looked at him surprised. "Why aren't you the little matchmaker?"

James ignored her. He grabbed a spare piece of parchment lying on the table and began to draw. Lily, Arabella, and Remus all craned their necks to look at what he was doing.

"Done!" James announced, sitting back so that his masterpiece was in full view.

They stared at the scribbles for a moment, trying to make sense of them. "Uh, that's great James." Remus started. "But what exactly is it?"

James looked at him annoyed. "And you say your smart" James said rapping Remus on the head with a quill sharply. "It's pictures for a plan."

"You mean a diagram." Arabella said warily.

"Yeah!" James said brightly.

"So, what _is_ your brilliant plan?" Lily asked, still trying to decipher the lines on the parchment.

James puffed out his chest importantly. "First we tie food to Sapphire's leg" he started using the quill as a pointer. "And then we push her into the lake!"

They all sweatdropped. "But won't the giant squid try to eat her of she has food?" Remus asked.

"That's the point."

"But we don't want to kill her!" Arabella shrieked horrified.

James looked up at the ceiling exasperated. "Sirius has to go save her! And then they'll kiss and make up like in mommy's books."

"Why don't we try a safer plan?" Lily suggested.

James looked at her with challenging eyes. "Like what? Everyone says that I'm the best planner in the whole wide world!"

"A little full of himself isn't he?" Arabella muttered. Remus nodded in agreement.

Lily thought for a moment. "How about something like locking them in a room together?"

"Make it a closet so they have to stay in close proximity to each other." Arabella advised.

James pondered the idea thoughtfully. "Okay!" he said happily. "When do we start?"

"Okay, first we have to…"

**

* * *

**

Sapphire was pacing in the dormitory angrily. _How dare they think that I love that-that smug, conniving little bastard! Some friends they are. Are they **completely** blind and insane! Could they **not** have seen me just try to strangle him! And the arguments! I **really** don't think those are going to lead to wedding bells! Come on, Sapphire Black? Actually, it king of has a nice ring to it. No! The whole point is that I DO NOT LIKE SIRIUS BLACK!_

**

* * *

**

Unknowingly, Sapphire had screamed the last part aloud. From the common room, the four occupants smirked.

"Sound's like someone's in denial."

**

* * *

**

Things weren't much different in the boy's dormitory. Sirius Black was lying on the bed, flat on his back, glaring daggers at the ceiling. _How could they even **think** that I'd go out with that sorry excuse of a girl! She has practically no curves _(which wasn't true)_, a loud annoying voice, beautiful black shiny hair, sparkling blue eyes- hey wait! No! Have I gone insane! Oh no! I'm possessed! Help! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SAPPHIRE HARTFORD! _

**

* * *

**

The four plotters looked up when they heard Sirius' voice.

"They both think so much alike it's scary." Remus commented. The other three nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

**

"Ouch! You're stepping on me!" Arabella hissed.

"Sorry". Remus whispered.

"Shhhh! They're coming this way!" Lily said quietly.

James was watching the unsuspecting arguing future couple with interest. He quite liked the idea of locking them in a closet. Lily had even been able to put a wizarding camera inside so that they could see what was happening. After all, they didn't want them both to kill each other.

"Can't you just leave me alone you stupid prick!" Sapphire yelled, whacking Sirius on the head with her potions text; the thickest and heaviest of them all.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"It was supposed to id- oh, hi guys!" Sapphire said spotting the group as she rounded the corner. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh Sapphire!" James said pretending to be relieved. "Could you help me? I think I dropped my teddy in there" James pointed to the open closet with an expression like he was going to burst into tears. "He'll be lonely all by himself."

"Of course I will!" Sapphire said warmly. She got her wand to provide some light in the dark closet and began looking.

Sirius looked at James suspiciously. James never had a teddy bear at this age. In fact, he hated them with a passion; always thought they were 'too girly' or something like that. So why the sudden change? I was possible that Lily might have given him one; Merlin knows that that boy would treasure _anything_ from her no matter what age. However Sirius was almost positive that James hadn't been carrying around a teddy anytime during the week.

"I think I found it!" Came Sapphire's exclamation from the closet. Sirius moved closer to get a better look. He was curious to see what it looked like. It must have either been from Lily or extremely interesting.

Remus, Arabella, Lily, and James all exchanged looks. It was time. Remus tackled Sirius and held him in place while Arabella, Lily, and James shoved him in the closet with Sapphire. Then they shut the door and turned the key.

"Hey!" Came two muffled voices from inside.

"Sorry Sapphire, Sirius" James spoke up cheerfully. "You two need to learn to sur-ser"

"Sort?" Lily provided.

"Yeah that. Sort out your differations." James finished a-matter-of-factly.

"You little sneak! You were behind this whole thing weren't you?" Sirius accused.

"Now now Sirius, how could you accuse such an innocent child of doing such a thing?" Arabella said holding back a smile.

Furious pounding on the door answered her question.

Smirking, Remus called out "Have fun you two! And don't kill each other!"

**

* * *

**

Sapphire glared at the door, thinking that if it was intense enough, a hole would appear. But alas, nothing happened. Giving up, she leaned back against the wall still fuming.

"Look on the bright side. At least you're stuck in here with me."

"And how, pray tell, is that a good thing Black?"

"Because I'm smart, funny, sexy, in short, every girls dream." Sapphire could almost _feel_ the arrogant smirk radiating off of him.

"In your dreams." Came the muttered reply.

"Hey, if anyone should be complaining, it should be me. _I'm_ stuck in here with a curveless tomboy who's too much of a stuck-up-bitch."

Sapphire kept silent. Was that really what he thought of her? Surprisingly, those words cut deep. Maybe if it was anyone else but Sirius…Against her will, she felt her bright blue eyes fill up with tears.

**

* * *

**

James was frowning at the screen. "Sirius is mean."

"I agree." Arabella said, taking some buttered popcorn and stuffing it in her mouth.

Lily was fuming. "How _dare_ he say those things to her! Sapphire is a gorgeous girl who is very friendly and is in _no _way a bitch!"

The other three ignored her.

"I wonder how Sirius is going to deal with this problem." Remus said smirking.

"What problem?" Arabella asked confused.

"Sapphire looks like she's about to cry."

The others looked at the screen and saw that Remus was right- like he always is.

"Sirius is hilarious around crying girls. The poor bloke just doesn't know how to deal with them."

James looked at the screen with interest. "Then this should be fun."

**

* * *

**

Sirius was a little scared. Sapphire hadn't said a word for the past five minutes. Usually she would be smacking him over the head with a broom by now.

"Hartford?"

There was no response.

"What's wrong?"

Then he heard a sniff. Sirius froze. Oh no, oh no, oh no! Please don't tell me she's crying! What am I supposed to do?

Sirius moved a bit so that his back was facing a corner. From this position, he could see Sapphire's face clearly. Sure enough, silent tears were streaming down from sad looking eyes.

A panicked look crossed Sirius' face. He was horrible with crying girls! _Peter_ could do better than him! Sirius turned his face up to the ceiling, unknowingly looking right at the camera, and prayed to Merlin to help him.

**

* * *

**

Lily panicked when she saw Sirius look at the camera and mouth the words 'help me'. "Does he know? How could he know! Oh my god he's going to _kill_ me! Oh why did the camera have to be my idea?"

The attention was turned away from the screen for a moment as the other three occupants of the common room tried to calm down a hysterical Lily.

"Calm down Lily!" Remus finally yelled. "He was probably praying to Merlin or something and unknowingly looked at the camera!"

"You think so?" Lily asked calming down.

Remus nodded.

"Ok then!" Lily said happily and grabbed the popcorn bowl.

**

* * *

**

"Hartford- Sapphire, you aren't hurt about what I said earlier are you?" Sirius started nervously. Then he mentally smacked himself in the head. Of _course_ she was! Geez, he was starting to sound like an idiot already!

Sapphire was thinking the same thing. Of course I am! What do you think I'm upset about, breaking a nail! However, she didn't voice the thought aloud.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I didn't mean it. Well I did but I don't now. Wait, I mean I don't mean it at all, but I meant it when I said it. But that would have meant that I meant it but saying that won't make you feel better. Ok, so I used to mean it but I don't now. Dang it! I'm repeating myself!"

Sirius tugged on his hair furiously. How was he supposed to say this! Deciding to take the easiest way out, he knelt down on two knees and begged. "_Please_ stop crying! I'll do _anything_! Just please stop!"

He cut off abruptly when he saw what Sapphire was doing. She was doubled over with tears still streaming down he face, shoulders shaking, wait, she was LAUGHING! He was trying to make her feel better and she was _laughing_! That's just cruel.

"You – are – so – funny – when – you're – trying – to – apologize!" Sapphire said between laughs. Then she gave up trying to stand and just collapsed on the floor.

Sirius scowled. This was _not_ funny. Of course he achieved his goal of making stop crying, but of course, it was at his own expense.

"I'm glad you think I'm hilarious." He said dryly. "But what was I supposed to say?"

Sapphire dried her eyes and said "All you had to say was that you regret making fun of me."

Sirius looked at her incredulously. "That's it!"

Sapphire nodded. "But I don't mind the way you did it. After all, now you have to do something for me."

Sirius looked confused for a second. _I'll do anything. Just stop crying! _He paled. Him and his big mouth.

**

* * *

**

Four occupants of the common room were laughing insanely. Other people were backing away slowly, slightly afraid.

"It looks like Sirius dug himself into one big hole!" Remus howled.

James looked at him confused. "A hole? But he doesn't have a shovel! And it looks like he's standing on the ground."

"It's an expression James." Lily said ruffling his messy hair fondly.

"I wonder what Saffy is going to make him do!" Arabella said; her eyes lit with anticipation. "The possibilities are endless!"

Their attention was turned towards the screen once more. Who knew locking two enemies in a closet in an attempt of matchmaking could be so entertaining?

* * *

A/N: I'm evil, I think I left a cliffy. I was originally going to make the whole closet scene into one chapter, but it was getting to be too long and I felt horrible for making all you people wait so long for an update. But you could all forgive me right? I also apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. My beta **redpillow** is still on vacation and is coming back in a week. I think you all would rather gat a chapter a week early with mistakes rather than wait. It's so sad; school is starting in around two weeks! I will definitely try to update before then, but no promises.

Thank you:

a thousand pieces: you're question was appreciated…but um, can we stick to ones that relate to the story? And sure, I'll read your story.

Sunshine Stacy: Chibi is mini, small…that kind of thing. In this case, it means kid.

singdownthemoon: If I could have a marauder, I would most definitely pick Sirius.

Trapped Rabbit: Silver Mayflower: Miss Kay-chan: KicKstand: chunky-01: Hazel-Hiss: Kristin: Miss Myrtle360: Tmidge: cylobaby: Remus'Fiance: emerald eyes of flame: demonic angel23: Procrastinator-starting2moro: victorprimis: Hikariz: CrimsonReality: juniesfishies: cest.steffie: strwbrrydaquiri: Maylin-Chan: Haruko Higurashi: DLster: Miss.Green Hat: JeNnIfEr88: the-power-of-love: luna: Emily: PsychoLeopard: JillZee: Selene Romanov: remmyluver13: EmeraldhAzel: a thousand pieces: Sunshine Stacy: Chrissy8887779999: J.E.A.R.K.Potter: Amandinka: purtyinpink71121: PotterFan92: Prongsie4028: singdownthemoon: click here: chikichiki

To all new readers: Glad to have you!

I love you guys. Seriously, 44 REVIEWS! I'm getting spoilt :).

Questions:

Chibi Lily or Chibi James? (Thank you Maylin-Chan for this question!)

If you could have one Marauder (not chibi I think), who would you have? (Thank you singdownthemoon for this question!)

All questions encouraged and welcomed!


	8. authors note

I am SO sorry for those of you who were disappointed that this wasn't a chapter. Truth be told, I haven't even started writing the next chapter. The reason for this is of course, is the ever so dreaded _writers block._ I guess writing Sirius and Sapphire doesn't come as easy to me as writing Lily and James. I'm stuck; utterly and completely clueless on what to write in next chapter. And I want to get the next chapter out by September 6 because that's when school starts, and lucky me, I'm going into my first year of high school; and I don't know how much time I'll have to write then.

The whole point of this authors note is TO PLEAD FOR IDEAS! At this point, _any_ ideas will be welcomed. The only thing is that it has to take place in the closet. If someone has some idea's for Arabella and Remus to have some kind of fluffy moment while they watch the happenings in the closet, that's good too. Lily and James suggestions are welcome as well, but nothing _too_ fluffy! Remember, he _is_ only five at the moment! I will of course, give credit where it is due. And thank you all for reviewing!

Before I end this authors note, I would also like to mention that when I _do_ post ch 8, it will replace this note, so it will say that the story still has 8 chapters. Don't get confused! The 8th chapter will just replace this note!

kawaiikonichiwa


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: It's been awhile hasn't it? I just _know_ at least half of you are wishing me a slow and painful death for not updating sooner. I wanted to post this before school started 'cause I _knew_ I wouldn't have much time to write but no ideas were flowing. Actually most of the reason that this chapter is being posted now is that I got picked up early from school for a doctors appointment, and I got home an hour earlier than I would have from school; so I had time to write. Well, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the plot.

* * *

_Chapter 8_

The closet was for once, silent. Sirius sat on one end leaning against the wall and Sapphire sat across from him. Both had their knees drawn to their chest.

"I wish there was more light in here." Sapphire grumbled.

Sirius looked at her incredulously. "Are you a witch or not!"

Sapphire looked sheepish. "Oh, right. Lumos!"

Sirius muttered "stupid" under his breath. There was no question on who he was referring to.

Sapphire glared at him. "Shut up."

The closet lapsed into silence once more.

"What's your family like?"

Sirius' head snapped up at the spontaneous question. "Why?"

Sapphire shrugged her shoulders. "I was just curious. You never talk about your family at all."

"You wouldn't if your parents were insane idiots who followed an equally insane idiot, and your Slytherin brother is a weakling who just follows what everyone else does. In other words, he's already a deatheater in training." Came the bitter response.

"Ah." Sapphire paused for a second, as if debating on what she was going to say. "Sorry for asking."

"It's fine."

* * *

Lily looked surprised. "Sirius hasn't had the best life has he? I mean with both parents and brother deatheaters and him in Gryffindor and loyal to the light side…" 

James looked confused. "Wily, what's a death-eater?"

Remus, Arabella, and Lily were painfully reminded of how innocent James was. He was only five! Well, not in reality, but he still currently had no knowledge of the war and there was no point in telling him. What were they supposed to say, there is an evil manic trying to take over the world and we're trying to stop him?

Lily was shaken out of her thoughts by James' voice. "Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Are they bad people? Like the joker from Batman?"

Lily was surprised that he knew about the muggle fantasy superhero. "Yes, kind of like that."

James looked happy. "Great! That means the bad people will be defeated by the good side like in Batman!"

A sad look came over the other three faces. "I wish it could be that easy James." Lily whispered. "I really wish it could."

* * *

"Ya know, you did ask me about my family right? Sirius said out of the blue. 

"Yes. And you answered it."

"Well, _they_ aren't much like family are they? James' parents might as well have adopted me as their second son."

Sapphire looked curious. "What are they like?"

"Elizabeth, that's James' mom, is the sweetest woman you could ever know. But when you get her mad…" Sirius shuddered. "And she's the best cook in the world! James' dad is the one who always plays Quidditch with us and helps us with pranks; not that we _need_ help of course but it's the thought that counts."

Sapphire let a small smile slip onto her face as she listened Sirius ramble on and in. He really seemed to love them, and would probably die for them. She noticed that while he talked, his eyes would light up and project this beautiful ocean/combat blue color. Sapphire didn't even know a shade like that existed. She wondered for a moment if he would ever die for her. Even if she didn't want to admit it to herself, Sapphire knew that deep down, she wished it would be for love, not friendship.

* * *

James stared at the screen in shock. "How does he know my mum and dad?" 

" Um, well…" Remus looked at the two girls nervously, silently screaming for help.

"He um, met them…in Diagon Ally!" Arabella said. Well, more like screamed.

James however, didn't appear to hear her. "You know, he looks like a friend of mine. And his name is Sirius too!"

Lily went pale. "You didn't tell me they knew each other when they were little!" she hissed at Remus.

"You never asked."

* * *

"What's your family like?" 

Sapphire looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess they're just like normal parents. They love me, and would support any decisions I make; whether they agree or not. My dad is kind of cautious when it comes to guys, but he's not overly protective. My mom is the one I could really talk to; you know, about girl stuff."

Sirius looked at her for a second. "When did you get your first period?"

"WHAT!" The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around them.

* * *

Lily looked at the screen with disapproval written all over her delicate features. "What an idiot." 

Arabella nodded in agreement. Remus resembled a choking tomato.

"Wily, what's a- a period?"

Lily felt it was wise not to answer that question.

* * *

"Owww." Sapphire moaned, clutching her hand. "I was right about you having a hard head. That hurt!" 

Sirius glared at her while rubbing his sore head. "Think of how I must feel. That was completely uncalled for! All I did was ask an innocent question."

"Innocent indeed." Sapphire muttered. "Pervert."

* * *

"You tell him Sapphire!" Arabella cheered. 

Remus pouted. "Hey! If you must know, we guys were always curious about that subject! I mean, what's the big deal?"

Lily made a face. Arabella grinned cheekily at Remus. "If you _must_ know, then take sex ed." Then her attention turned back to the screen.

Remus stared at her, mesmerized. Arabella looked beautiful when she smiled. Her whole face lit up and her doe-like brown eyes sparkled. And that teasing smile of hers? Now _that _almost made him think quite un-Remus like thoughts. He always knew that he had a bit of a crush on her, but when she grinned at him like that? Wow.

* * *

"My legs are cramped." Sapphire groaned. She stood up in an attempt to stretch her legs. However, she was not known for her gracefulness; more like lack of coordination. Well, not on a broom of course. Sapphire promptly tripped over a stray bucket in her path and Sirius automatically reached out to stop her fall. 

Sapphire fell into Sirius, her face buried in his chest and Sirius' arms ended up around her waist in an attempt to steady her. Sapphire slowly lifted her head only to see Sirius' deep blue eyes peering straight back into hers. Time seemed to stop.

Almost on reflex, her head began to inch up, closing the gap between the two faces. Sirius drew her closer, almost tenderly, and leaned in; meeting her lips with his.

Sapphire felt the warmth flood through her. Her knees were weak and brain fuzzy. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice screamed _What are you doing! YOU'RE KISSING **Sirius Black**! _But Sapphire didn't care. This was the kiss only experienced in fairytales, there was no way in hell she was going to pull away now.

Then something clicked in Sapphire's head. This was Sirius Black; the playboy who went through at _least_ 2 girls a week. The boy who wouldn't know the word commitment if is slapped him in the face. The Sirius Black who had a fan club made up of the majority of the female population. The most handsome, sexy, charming guy she was in love with had his pick of any girl. Why would he pick her; the plain tomboy; when he could have a supermodel or Barbie? The only thing that could come out of a relationship with Sirius Black was hurt and betrayal. Of course, _she_ would be the one being hurt and betrayed, not him.

* * *

"Lily, what are they doing?" James asked curiously. His mommy and daddy always did that, but whenever he asked, they would laugh and say he would understand when he was older. James wrinkled his nose. _Hfp, I'm a mature adult. I understand **everything**. _

"They're kissing." Lily said.

"Why?"

"Because they love each other." Arabella answered.

"Oh. Hey Wily?"

"Yes James?"

"Can you give me a kiss?"

"What!" Lily turned in shock to face James' innocent face.

James was puzzled by Lily's reaction to his question. People kissed when they loved each other right? Didn't Lily love him? He voiced the last thought aloud. "But don't you love me?"

"Of course I do James. I just can't kiss you." Lily looked at James uncomfortably. Oh why couldn't he be matured enough to understand the difference between romantic relationships and other relationships? Then she watched horrified as James' eyes welled up with salty tears.

"You don't love me do you?" James said, the hurt tone in his voice worse than any punishment.

"James…" Lily started.

"No!" James looked at her with furious hazel eyes. "No! You lied to me!"

Lily watched helplessly as the tears began to fall, his accusing stare causing her to overflow with guilt.

"You lied to me…" James whispered in a broken tone. "You don't love me…" He turned around, ready to run up the staircase to the girls' dormitory.

"Wait James!" Lily quickly got up from the couch and embraced him. "You're wrong, I do love you." She whispered in his ear. Lily hesitated for a split second before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "See, I gave you a kiss."

James pulled away from her arms and looked up, his face tear stained, but now filled with happiness.

"Now I have to give you a kiss!" James exclaimed. He leaned forward and clumsily brushed his lips against the smooth skin of Lily's cheek. Lily could feel the blush spreading up her neck and onto her cheeks. _Stop! _She scolded herself. _He's only five!_

Arabella and Remus watched the adorable scene with small smiles.

"They look good together don't they?" Arabella said softly.

"Yeah." Remus agreed. _But so would we _Remus thought. He looked startled. Where did that thought come from?

Arabella looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Remus muttered. _Other than the fact that I'm falling hard for you._

* * *

Sapphire reluctantly pulled away and looked at Sirius. She knew this would probably be the hardest thing she would ever have to do in her life. 

"What was that?" Sirius' voice broke the tense atmosphere that was building in the room.

Sapphire gave him a small smile and stepped away. "Nothing. I was just curious. I mean those girls always said that you were an awesome kisser…I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about." On the outside, Sapphire looked calm and collected; but on the inside she was trembling with the thought of the intense kiss they had just shared, and Sapphire could feel her heart breaking into pieces with each word that came out of her mouth. Unknowingly, Sirius felt the same pain she did.

He took a deep breath and smiled shakily, putting up his mask to hide the pain of those words cutting through his heart. "Oh. Well you're not such a bad kisser yourself." He put his trademark smirk in place. "Now let's try and find away out of this closet, shall we?"

* * *

James didn't quite understand what just happened, but by the look on the other threes faces, their plan didn't work to well. 

"We should probably let them out now, shouldn't we?" Lily said softly.

"Yeah, those two will probably need some time apart to think." Arabella agreed.

Remus reached over and pressed the button which was magicked to unlock the closet. They watched as Sirius turned the knob and upon finding it open, his and Sapphire both exited the small confined space they had been in for the past two hours.

Five minutes later, the two enter the portrait hole and silently when up to their respective dormitories.

"Well, my mommy always said when something doesn't work, try, try, and try again!" James said cheerfully, trying to break the gloomy silence in the room.

"No James." Lily said quietly. "Give them time."

* * *

A/N: How was it? Worth the wait I hope. Well, I have something fun planned for next chapter, so look out for it! (though it probably won't be out for awhile --;;) I did add some Lily/James and Arabella/Remus interaction here. And I know that almost everything is from Sapphire's point of view but me being a girl, I felt it was easier to write from her POV. I will try and add more Sirius POV next chapter. Now I feel I own a BIG thank you for those of you that gave me suggestions. They were **extremely** helpful. Even if I didn't use it, they helped me come up with ideas. And for those of you wondering about the favor Sirius owes Sapphire…that probably won't come for a chapter or two :). 

Thank you:

pigs can fly: You had very creative suggestions even if I didn't use them. Thank you for taking the time to try thinking of some!

SmartAlek: lol. I was actually going to do that, but I changed it.

Amandinka: It's okay, but thanks for the support!

strwbrrydaquiri: High school is a blast! Well, the work isn't…and I got lost a lot…but other than that it was great!

witch lilly: No I'm not from England. I live in the USA in New York. And my first day was great! Definitely not as bad as I expected.

AnonymousMarauder: You had some good ideas. I especially liked the one about James remembering who he is but keeping it a secret. Sadly, I couldn't make it fit in here… but I might use that idea in the future!

KicKstand: The thing I really liked about your idea was having Lily realize James is very much like his five yr old self, and decides to give him a chance because of that. However, I don't thing I will be using it, but thank you very much for suggesting it because it did make me think!

Mubaki: Thank you. I tried your suggestion and it did work to an extent. I have to keep that idea in mind for the future.

Miss Myrtle360: Your review made my rethink my chapter. You made a very good point, if I make Sirius and Sapphire get together now, I won't have anything to write about them in the future. I have to give you a special thank you for that, because if you didn't review, I would have had Sirius and Sapphire get together this chapter and the story wouldn't have been as interesting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

purtyinpink71121: I loved the whole closet idea! But unfortunately, I couldn't use it because it would throw the whole story off track for future chapters. I might actually use the Remus/Arabella idea for next chapter, so look out for that!

cec123: Well, I did kinda use the first half of your idea unintentionally… they always say that great minds think alike!

Prongsie4028: I'm glad you wanted to help! It makes me feel all warm n fuzzy :). That was a good idea but it would throw the whole story off track…but thanks for trying!

Prongs76: Chibi means little, in this case a child.

the-power-of-love: Prongs76: luvin'it : Holly-Short-Evans: a thousand pieces: writerchicky1425: King for a day Princess by dawn: Hazel-Hiss: chunky-01: demonic angel23: harrypotterfan52: Procrastinator-starting2moro: mimi: Kristin: Amandinka: lilian: Haruko Higurashi: romancejunkie: Crazy4Cocopuffs (interesting way to describe James): Lady Golden Flower: MariaCachucha: Remus'Fiance: Miss Myrtle360: cec123: Chibs: Joanna Potter: Trapped Rabbit: bav: Agnes1014: silverpheonix2: Emily: J.E.A.R.K.Potter: strwbrrydaquiri: purtyinpink71121: Prongsie4028: Chrissy8887779999: emerldHazel: chikichiki: Miss.Green Hat: HanSolosGal: click here: JillZee

Thank you ALL for reviewing! I love them. They're interesting to read and show me I have support. For those of you that gave suggestions, thank you again! If I left anyone out on this list please tell me and I'll add you in. Review!

Question: What prank would a chibi Remus, chibi Sirius, and chibi James pull? Be creative! (Question asked by moi)

Hint: this has something to do with next chapter!

**Please read:** I actually updated this yesterday. The only problem is that I said that this chapter will replace the authors note. I tried that, but it still showed up as me updateing 8/31 and not 9/14 and there were still 8 chapters...so nobody knew that I updated. Now I put the authors note back in and added this chapter after. Sorry about the delay!


End file.
